Vergil Vs. Sesshōmaru
Vergil Vs. Sesshōmaru is Episode 46 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. It is a duel between Vergil from Devil May Cry and Sesshōmaru from InuYasha. Description It's a sword duel between two older brothers of the main protagonists who oppose them. Did I forget to mention that they are both fictional beings? I DON'T CARE IF VERGIL IS HALF-HUMAN, IT STILL COUNTS!!! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE Fight Temen-ni-gru Vergil and Dante had just finished their dual. Vergil impaled Dante with his sword and let his brother fall to the ground. "Foolishness Dante, foolishness. Might controls everything." "Then show me how strong you are." Vergil was suprised. He turned and saw Sesshōmaru standing a few feet away from him. "Who are you?" "Does it matter?" "If you won't identify yourself, I will force you to leave this place. None of this is your business!" "So you're the oldest son of the legendary Sparda. I don't care how legendary he is, I will not let myself be humiliated by any of his spawn!" "Then prepare to be humiliated badly." "Filthy half-demon! I'll show you the true power of a yōkai! THIS WILL BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! FIGHT! (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_js4C_kdCMA) Vergil was the first to strike. He unsheathed Yamato so fast that Sesshōmaru didn't have time to react. Vergil immanently began slahing at Sesshōmaru, making sure that the last strike sent him flying back. As Sesshōmaru got close the the ground, he grabbed it with his claws to halt his movement and then used mokomoko-sama to grab Vergil by the leg and slam him against the ground. Vergil was sent airborne, giving Sesshōmaru time to jump up and perform and pull off a hard slash, sending him back down again. The first thing that Vergil did as he landed was roll out of the way to avoid another attack from Sesshōmaru. Vergil then tried to use Yamato to slash at Sesshōmaru again, but this time, the attack was blocked by Sesshōmaru's claws. The two traded blows, with Vergil using his sword and Sesshōmaru using his claws until Vergil quickly moved behind Sesshōmaru and sent him into the air by performing an upwards slash. Vergil equipped Beowulf and jumped up. He then slammed Sesshōmaru downwards so hard that he caused the ground to crumble, resulting in him falling into the tower. He used mokomoko-sama to grab onto a ledge and pull himself up onto it and was shortly greeted by Vergil, who landed right next to him. He tried to punch Sesshōmaru, but his attack was blocked and he was thrown to the other side of the platform. After this, Sesshōmaru created a poison whip and began striking Vergil with it. After multiple hits, Vergil jumped out of the way and equipped Force Edge. He charged at Sesshōmaru and swung it at him. Sesshōmaru tried to block the oncoming attack, but the blow was much too powerful and ended up being slashed a few times. The final slash sent him away and he slammed against the wall. Vergil jumped forward and tried to stab him where he was, but Sesshōmaru leapt out of the way just in time. Vergil performed and backflip and tried to attack Sesshōmaru with Force Edge, but Sesshōmaru blocked it with Bakusaiga. The two had a sword dual for a short while until Vergil kicked Sesshōmaru back and threw Force Edge at him. Sesshōmaru jumped over the weapon and prepared his final attack. He fired the Explosive Corrosion Wave at Vergil, who didn't see it coming and was disintegrated. K.O.! "Hmph. That was all? The power these demons have are nothing compared to mine!" Sesshōmaru then exited the tower. Results (Cue theme ) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:One Minute Melees with Music